1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, and more particularly to a device for positioning cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical container 90 is shown in FIG. 4 and provided for accommodating cargo 91, in order to position the cargo, a number of positioning devices 92 are provided to force against the cargo 91, as shown in FIG. 5, the positioning device 92 includes a tube 94 having a rod 95 slidably engaged therein, a sleeve 96 secured on one end of the tube 94, a rack 97 having one end fixed to the rod 95 and having the other end disposed above the tube 94, a handle 98 pivotally coupled to the sleeve 96 and including a number of teeth 99 for engaging with the rack 97, the tube 94 and the rod 95 can be outstretched or expanded so as to be fixed within the container 90 for forcing against the cargo 91 and can be fixed together by engagement between the teeth 99 and the rack 97; however, the rack 97 and the tube 94 can be moved for only about two teeth distance, such that the rod 95 should be moved relative to the tube 94 to a suitable place before the handle 98 can be operated. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional positioning devices for cargo.